deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaheer
Zaheer is one of the main antagonists from the animated television series, The Legend of Korra. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Temari vs. Zaheer (Completed) * Xaldin vs. Zaheer Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Gaara (Naruto) * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Rob Lucci (One Piece) * Fujin (Mortal Kombat) History As a teenager, Zaheer joined the Red Lotus, a terrorist offshoot of the Society of the White Lotus that was established after the Hundred Year War. Feeling the White Lotus has strayed from its original purpose by becoming involved in the affairs of the Nations, the Red Lotus believes that true freedom could only be achieved by removing any ruling government with the people able to govern themselves. Zaheer led a group to abduct a young Avatar Korra to kill her and end the Avatar Cycle forever, but was captured and imprisoned for thirteen years. It was only after events of Harmonic Convergence caused by his former ally Unalok that Zaheer gained the ability to airbend and uses his newly acquired powers to break free and release his comrades to finish what they started while bringing the world to a state of anarchy. Though Zaheer ultimately failed, his attempt on Korra's life had left a traumatizing effect on her. Death Battle Info Background * Skilled martial artist * Skilled tactician Airbending * Though of the first new Airbenders in a century after the genocide of the Air Nomads, Zaheer's knowledge from studying the ethnicity's culture and mannerisms intently allow him to contend with more experienced opponents. * His signature move is pulling the air out of his opponent's lungs to have them die of asphyxiation. This move works by being near to them to use it. * After letting go of his last earthly tether, Zaheer mastered an Airbending sub skill though to only be a myth: the power of flight Specific Weaknesses * Zaheer can still be affected by attacks from the ground. * Besides the use of his asphyxiation technique, Zaheer has no other offensive moves as an Airbender. Feats * First Airbender since the Hundred Year War to achieve the rare ability of flight. * Murders Earth Queen Hou-Ting. * Nearly kills Korra. Flaws * Fails to foresee the long-term consequences of his actions: His assassination of the Earth Queen leading to utter chaos followed by Kuvira's dictatorial regime. Trivia * Zaheer is the only Airbender to ever kill on screen in both The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra * He and Zuko were the only major antagonists in the world of Avatar who didn't have a military backing them: Zhao, Ozai and Azula had the Fire Nation military; Amon had the Equalists; Unalaq had the Northern Water Tribe military and Kuvira had the Earth Empire military ** However, it was said that he and his 3 comrades (Ghazan, Ming-Hua and P'Li) had the power to "take down the entire world" between them, so it could be said he had the ''power ''of an army behind him even if he lacked the numbers * Zaheer has a cauliflower ear, indicating a past in the fighting ring Category:Air Manipulator Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Characters Category:Male Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains